


Best Team Aboard

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Co-workers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They have their rituals and patterns.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Best Team Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: co-workers

While there were more than enough biologists among the science team, the Science Officer had found that if sentient life was involved, getting the Chief Medical Officer's opinion was going to happen, whether asked or not.

If he made a point to invite the analysis, it toned down the sarcasm, and so it became a routine to invite McCoy to the bridge, during his own shift, for Spock to discuss new lifeforms they encountered.

It might even, in more primitive terms, be seen as a ritual, given the back and forth of questions, answers, and quips that ensued.

* * *

  
While Spock wasn't necessarily a life sciences person, Len had learned his ability to see patterns faster than he could was a handy trick. New regions of space meant new microbes, and sometimes they got through all the preventative measures.

"Compare the way it is moving in human blood versus the native sample, would you? I think I am seeing an exponential growth, but is it fast enough to choke itself off?"

Spock leaned in and studied the pair of samples, did the math, and straightened. "Indeed, doctor. Provided it does not adapt before it does so, this one should self-destruct before becoming more than an inconvenience."

It made it that much easier to just isolate the patients, with that sound opinion to back his own hunch, Len thought.

* * *

  
Jim looked from one to the other, then shook his head.

"Every other command staff officer lost their composure under exposure to the radiation. How did you two avoid that?"

Bones looked down at his feet, while Spock looked straight ahead, opened his mouth… and shut it.

"Gentlemen?"

"Dammit, Jim, the storm hit while Spock and I were testing the limits of Vulcan metabolic rates," Bones blurted out. "We'd both needed to stand down after that last planet's incident."

"Apparently, Captain, alcohol proved to be a significant counter to the radiation."

Jim smiled, shook his head, and looked at Bones. "You write it up, send it to me, so I know how to word my log that my CMO and Exec were both three sheets to the wind."

"Not even one," Bones groused, but went to do so, followed swiftly by Spock who did not counter the idea of exaggerating the report.

Jim looked after them, then back down at his recorder before smiling.

Those two were sometimes his best team aboard ship.


End file.
